New World, New Life
by SapphireKageKyuura
Summary: Kagome wishes on the jewel. Everyone gets what they wanted, she makes a deal with Midiriko, and is sent to another world. Will she find love in this new world? Rated M for lemons, language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

New World, New Life

Chapter 1: The Wish

It had been four years since Kagome was pulled into the bone eater's well by Mistress Centipede. Four years of hunting down the shikon shards, four years of getting her heart broken by Inuyasha, four years of Koga of the eastern wolf demon tribe claiming her as his woman. And two years of training that turned her into a fighting machine compared to the nai ve timid high school girl she was when she arrived at the feudal era.

She had changed in those four years, her looks have changed as she became more of a woman then a girl. Her hair had become a darker black making the natural blue tint come out more. On the day of her graduation she dyed red streaks into her hair. Her eyes which were an abnormal ice blue gained some gold specks in them making her eyes even more unique. It was before her graduation however that she had learned her father was American, and that she was not human at all. Her mother had told her that she was a full black ruby kitsune/black inu youkai. It only served to make Kagome happy since she believed herself to be a weak pitiful human. She was now a twenty-two year old woman, she had curves in all the right places that put Kikyo to shame.

She had a long midnight black blue tail with a red tip, her ears were pointed elven much like Sesshomaru's. Her hair even had red tips, red streaks not included. She had fangs and claws, she wore a tight black Chinese shirt that had a diamond in the middle of her chest showing off some cleavage, she had on black skinny jeans that hugged her hips and thighs. On her feet she had knee high leather boots. Between her shoulder blades she had two swords attached to her back with a black leather strap that slanted over her shoulder and stomach. She had a dagger strapped to each of her thighs; a black leather diamond wrist band on each wrist that held a enchanted charm on them. The right had a boomerang, the other had her bow and arrows. A silver staff was also strapped to her back, it was able to extend itself, and break like Jakotsu's trick blade.

She also had a few chosen guns in her backpack that she kept for emergencies. And just last month they had defeated the vile hanyou Naraku. She had a sniper, a shot gun, two machine guns and two hand guns. She was proud of herself of course.

"Kagome, it's time." Sango said as she walked up to the now reserved Kagome. Kagome had become cold and emotionless after several heartbreaks from Inuyasha. She thought it would be better hide away her emotions then to feel the pain every single day when she saw them kissing at the Goshinboku or hear them making love in the forest when she went for walks.

Kagome nodded not saying a word she walked back to Kaede's village gracefully. Sango sighed as she looked at Kagome worriedly wondering if Kagome ever got over Inuyasha. Her best guess was that she didn't. She was as cold as ice.

Arriving back at the village, Kagome narrowed her eyes but said nothing when she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha making out under a tree. Closing her eyes she walked into Kaede's hut. Inuyasha had noticed Kagome as soon as he smelled her soothing scent of roses and strawberries. He still didn't know why he got together with Kikyo when Kagome smelled so much better then Kikyo, he noticed how her personality changed from the carefree happy girl to a cold ruthless uncaring girl. He admitted that he did this to her, but he couldn't help what he felt for Kikyo. Sighing he walked into Kaede's hut to see Kagome and Kaede disgussing things with each other.

"What are you going to wish for?" Kaede asked Kagome.

"I don't know. And I don't care. As long as we settle on something." Kagome said back coldly. Inuyasha cringed at the sound of her cold icy voice.

He soon left the hut hoping he hadn't been spotted by Kagome or Kaede. He walked back to Kikyo.

"What's wrong?" Kikyo asked him.

"Kagome is still cold and unfeeling. I feel guilty that I'm the one who did that to her," Inuyasha replied to Kikyo frowning.

"You need not worry. Kagome can take care of herself as well as any private problems she may have." Kikyo said. She had long given up hating Kagome as she stopped showing any kind of interest in Inuyasha a month ago.

Inuyasha sighed, yes he knew that. He knew she could take care of herself. He also knew that he felt so lonely when Kagome ignored him every time he was with Kikyo. It had been a month since he got officially with Kikyo, and Kagome was still cold and unfeeling towards him. He had hoped that she would get over it, but that was too much to ask for.

Kagome soon came out of Kaede's hut before she walked to the Goshinboku with Sango, Miroku and Shippo following her. Inuyasha and Kikyo soon followed as well knowing it was time to wish on the jewel. When she stopped she looked at everyone, Kohaku Sango's little brother had died in the final battle along with Kagura, Kana, Hakudoshi, Muso, and Naraku. Such a sad day that was. Having to lose a family memeber to Naraku once more, because it was Naraku who had killed Kohaku in front of Sango before the battle had begun.

Kagome closed her eyes ignoring everyone around her. It was time to make the wish.

'I wish for Sango to have her little brother Kohaku back, Kikyo her soul back and everyone to live their lives in peace.' Kagome thought as she made her wish.

'Your wish has been granted. Just so you know, wishing Kikyo back will what little humanity you have in you child. All you will be would be a black ruby kitsune/Black inu youkai, your miko powers would be stripped from you and given to Kikyo. Is this what you want?' A woman's voice spoke as a body formed in front of her, it was Midiriko the most powerful miko to ever walk the earth.

'Yes Midiriko, that is what I want.' Kagome replied as she smiled faintly.

'Alright. I will also let you know that you will no longer be able to stay in this era. You will be sent to another world entirely. Do you accept?' Midiriko said.

'I accept. I don't feel like I belong in my era anymore.' Kagome said.

Midiriko nodded, as a bright pink light surrounded around Kagome. When it vanished, Kagome was gone. She was no longer standing where she once was. The wish was made, Kohaku was brought back to Sango, Kikyo got her soul back, from then on the inu-tachi lived peacefully. Kikyo birthed Inuyasha twin sons, Sango birthed Miroku three children, two girls and one boy, and Kohaku married Rin who birthed him twin daughters. 


	2. Chapter 2

New World, New Life

Chapter 2: New World

After she made that deal with Midiriko, she was sent off. For the longest time she was floating in time and space. She appeared what felt like hours in the new world, in the sky! Oh yes there wasn't a magical well for her to appear in. So now here she was falling from the sky and screaming might she add. She didn't want to die, she was too young to die.

Then out of instinct her eyes glowed a bright blue, as did the rest of her body as she took flight. She didn't stop until she noticed a floating fortress in the sky. She soon landed and looked around. It was a giant house that stood on a round looking half sphere. 'Hn where did that miko send me...this is all foriegn to me.' Kagome thought bitterly.

Before Kagome appeared

On Kami's fortress, were a man dressed in an orange outfit with a black sash around his waist. He had on black slipper type shoes, his black hair spiked in every direction, he had black eyes as well. His skin was tanned and well-toned from training. Right now he was training with his rival Vegeta. Who was currently insulting him.

"Kakkarot, do you call yourself a fighter? You're an absolute disgrace to me, who is an elite." Vegeta said with a scowl on his face.

"I am a fighter. I'm just not trying, Vegeta." The one Vegeta calls Kakkarot said in a bored tone.

It was at this time, that he heard something. He trained his ears to search for the sound, soon it sounded like someone was screaming. He looked up in the sky to see if the source of the sound was in the sky. When he looked up in the sky, he saw a body that was falling.

"Vegeta, I think someone's falling from the sky." Goku pointed out as his eyes widened.

"I should care why?" Vegeta snapped.

Minutes later the body glowed a bright blue and started flying towards them at an alarming speed. The body landed in front of them still glowing a bright blue. When the light faded, the form of a woman stood before them. She had long knee length black blue hair with red streaks tied in a braided ponytail, she had sapphire blue eyes with silver and gold in them, tanned skin and well-toned muscles. She had two swords strapped to her back along with a silver staff. And on her shoulder was a black bag. She was dressed in a black Chinese top with a diamond in the middle of her chest shoing off some cleavage, a black skirt with black biker shorts underneath it, she had on knee high black leather boots.

"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta asked rudely as he glared.

"Who the hell are you?" a voice asked rudely, Kagome turned around to glare at the rude person who dared to talk to her that way.

"What's it to ya?" Kagome asked narrowing her sapphire blue eyes angrily.

"I'm Goku, and that rude guy is Vegeta." The one dressed in an orange outfit with a black sash around his waist known as Goku said.

Kagome nodded, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, and let's get something straight. I don't take bullshit. So if someone pisses me off, count them in a world of pain." Kagome pointed out as he smile turned into a cold unfeeling expression as she looked at Vegeta.

"Keh, like you can take me girl. I'd be wiping the floor with you," as soon as Vegeta said that Kagome was in front of him before he could blink and punched him in the face sending him flying into one of the few trees on the fortress.

"If I was you, monkey boy I'd watch what I say." Kagome snarled bearing her fangs.

Goku's eyes were wide when he watched a pitite woman just punch Vegeta in the face before he had a chance to react seeing him flying into a tree. He didn't know that women had such strength.

He laughed when Kagome called him a monkey boy, oh how she didn't know how true that was. Only Vegeta's tail was cut off long ago to stop him from destroying anything or killing people. Though Vegeta says he could grow it back any time he wanted.

Vegeta's POV

I watched as the blue glow faded from the body, to reveal a pitite looking woman. I had to say she was very beautiful but I wouldn't admit that to anyone. Her long midnight black blue hair with red streaks were held back in a braided ponytail, she had stunning sapphire blue eyes, he took notice of her long silky black blue tail also streaked with red. She had pointed ears, no markings except a crimson moon on her forehead and a purple teardrop with an arrow in the middle of the crescent moon. She also had claws and fangs.

Such a strange creature, is what I thought upon seeing her. But then I had to go and say I'd wipe the floor with her and that she couldn't take me on. Before I could even blink she punched me in the face seeing me flying into a tree without effort. At first I was shocked, then angry. How dare that woman attack me. Then she says I should watch what I say, did she just call me monkey boy?

"Who the hell are you calling monkey boy, bitch?" I snarled at her. I didn't have fangs or claws but my glare was usually enough to send someone running in fear. She did neither only glared at me, then growled deep in her throat.

I shivered in pleasure at hearing that glutteral sound that escaped her throat. She doesn't know what she does to me. I noticed how Kakkarot stared at the woman, he then laughed when she called me a money boy. I should be beating him up later for that. Kakkarot had a look of lust in his eyes when he heard her growl. I growled at him, I didn't want him looking at her like that.

What was wrong with me? I didn't even know the wench and I was already possessive and protective of her.

Kagome's POV

I noticed how Vegeta shivered at the sound of growl, the smell of his arousal entered my nose as well as Goku's. I guess I can turn them on with my growls. Heh I'm good.

Anywys, Vegeta had called me a bitch, he wasn't going to get away with that. Suddenly a glow appeared around his neck as a subjugation necklace appeared. What word should I use for him? He's a monkey after all.

I chuckled, oh yes down will work perfectly. "Down!" I yelled and watched as Vegeta planted face first to the ground.

"Bitch! What the hell did you do to me!" Vegeta said in a demanding tone. "Down!" I yelled again, my eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

BOOM!

"I put a subjugation necklace on you. Every time you call me a vulgar name that isn't my name, I will say that word." Kagome explained as she smirked down at Vegeta.

Vegeta growled angrily, then pushed himself off the ground. Goku just burst out laughing when he saw Vegeta hit the ground twice. Oh yes, she'll love torturing Vegeta every time he called her something other then her name.

'Oh yes this would be entertaining. And Goku looks damned sexy, so does Vegeta. Why do I run into such sexy guys all the time. First Inuyasha, then Koga, then Sesshomaru, and now two monkey boys.' Kagome thought to herself. 'Wait a minute why am I thinking about them like this?! I just met them!' Kagome thought, as she mentally slapped herself.


	3. Chapter 3

New World, New Life

Chapter 3: That Girl

She was still standing in front of them wondering why she even thought about them like that. After all she just met them. She noticed someone was flying towards them, wearing a red outfit with black boots. He was bald with six dots on his forehead that showed he trained as a monk before he took up more advanced training. He landed before them and grinned noticing Goku was standing there with Vegeta.

"Well guys! I got the location of Cell. He's about two hours west-east! The battle is in two days now! We need to train more!" the bald one said.

"Krillen, we just finished training." Goku pointed out.

That is when Krillen took notice of Kagome standing beside Vegeta, Vegeta still had a scowl on his face for when she did that trick with the subjugation beads a few hours ago.

"Who's this?" Krillen asked smiling as he looked her up and down. Kagome had to say that she was disgusted by the obvious pervertedness of this person named Krillen.

"This is Kagome. Though I would advise you not to look at her pervertedly." Goku said warning Krillen. He didn't know what Kagome would do to him. He had yet to see her fighting skills besides the subjugation necklace around Vegeta's neck though that didn't count.

Krillen ignored Goku's warning as he walked up to Kagome, he walked around her circling her. He then flipped up her skirt to see a pale blue thong. Kagome growled angrily as she did a round house kick, that sent him flying into a wall.

"Don't ever do that again, you will regret it!" Kagome snarled bearing her fangs.

Goku laughed, "I told you so Krillen. You should of listened to me and not have ignored me when I warned you!" Goku said laughing more.

Vegeta just smirked. He had seen this coming. Chichi would normally attack Krillen when he hit on her, or even done something perverted. Chichi even hit Goku when they were kids because he felt her up to see if she was indeed a girl. Goku almost fell of his cloud Nimbis. It was an interesting story when Goku had told it to him.

More or less, Vegeta and Goku were friend/allies but that didn't mean he still didn't call Goku Kakkarot; or threatened him if he annoyed him or pissed him off. Vegeta was a very prideful Saiyan prince so it was no surprise for him to threaten Goku.

Vegeta then looked to the sky when he felt the aura's of Chichi, Bulma sadly his wife. He couldn't live on earth without having a heir to carry out his bloodline, Gohan, Goten, Videl, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien and his pet whatever his name was. (Sorry guys I forgot Tien's best friend and partner. If you know his name please tell me!) after the fight with the androids, he felt the aura's of Android 17 and Android 18. Android 17 was a guy with shoulder length black hair, he had a red hankerchief that was tied around his neck, he wore a yellow shirt very ugly in his opinion, and blue jeans with blue shoes. Android 18 was a short blonde haired woman, she wore a purple shirt that stopped a little passed her waist and black tights, with a pair of black shoes.

Everyone landed including his wife and the others. He hated to call Bulma his wife because she was annoying as hell and only yelled like a banshee just like Chichi. She complained about things that were irrelevant, again just like Chichi, she always held an arguement with him or others, again like Chichi. Bulma and Chichi acted the same, they could almost be twins, but looked nothing alike.

And it seems that Bulma has his sixteen year old son Trunks. He hadn't a clue why she named the brat that name. Oh let's not forget that he has a son named Bra. Again baffled at the name chosen.

"Hello guys!" Bulma said loudly. He was annoyed that she hadn't changed at all in those years.

"Goku!" Chichi yelled excitedly in her still excruciating high pitched voice that made him wonder why Goku had married her. Chichi glomped on to Goku and kissed him passionately. Goku's arms wrapped around her waist holding her to him. And behind Chichi was Goten who was sixteen and Gohan who was twenty-five.

He looked over to Kagome who was near Goku at the time when Chichi did this. Her reaction however to the kiss that Chichi gave Goku was not what he was expecting. Kagome's hands were clenched tightly into fists that he could see blood dripping from her hands where her claws pierced her skin. Her eyes were brimmed with red as if she was fighting something deep within her, and she had her top lip up in a snarl that showed off her fangs.

Then her reaction to when Bulma had kissed him, nothing. Not a damn thing, she ignored what Bulma did. But she looked ready to kill Chichi. He had to get Kagome out of the area before she did kill Chichi. He pulled away from Bulma and walked over to Kagome he then wrapped his arms around her to hold her still. She started to struggle, growl and snarl at him, snapping her fangs at him. He'd never seen such violent behavior from a woman before.

Goku took notice of Kagome who was struggling to get away from Vegeta. As did Chichi who raised her eyebrow.

"What is up with her? Who is she anyway?" Chichi bravely asked putting her hands on her hips demanding answers.

"This. Is. Kagome. And. If. I don't. Remove. Her. From. This. Area. She. Will. Kill. Chichi." Vegeta said through clenched teeth as he dragged Kagome out of the area. Everyone raised their eyebrows at this.

"And why would she kill me? I haven't done anything to her," Chichi said scoffing in disbelief.

"I believe I can answer why Kagome is acting this way." Kami said as he came out of nowhere.

"Why is she like that then?" Bulma asked Kami.

"It is because she has claimed Goku as hers. And Chichi had over-stepped her bounds when she kissed Goku passionately. Kagome doesn't care that Goku is married to Chichi, she will kill Chichi without a show of mercy. It is how her kind works." Kami explained.

"What! Goku is mine! I will make sure that this Kagome person knows that!" Chichi said screeching in anger at hearing Kami say this. Goku was shocked at Kagome's reaction to Chichi. He would have thought that Kagome would have introduced herself to Chichi politely instead Vegeta had to struggle to get Kagome out of the area so she wouldn't kill Chichi.

"Chichi, you wouldn't stand a chance if you challenged Kagome. She'd kill you before you could blink. Demons are fast, intelligent, cunning, stealthy warriors. They trained their whole lives in all kinds of martial arts and weaponry. You haven't a chance." Kami said, remembering when he first met Lord Sesshomaru a 100 years ago when Lord Sesshomaru had explained how demons worked if they were challenged or threatened in any way. And Chichi had unknowingly challenged Kagome who without a doubt accepted the challenge.

"Are you telling me because I am human that I cannot win a challenge against the bitch?" Chichi hissed angrily as she narrowed her eyes at Kami.

"Yes that is exactly what I'm telling you!" Kami yelled.

Vegeta then came back with a few cuts and bruises all over his body. Everyone gasped.

"Um...what happened to you?" Krillen asked.

"Yeah what happened? Run into a pack of wolves?" Goku teased.

"Oh my word! Vegeta who did this to you?" Bulma said worried as she ran over to Vegeta checking his wounds over.

"Heh! Dad you look like someone did a good beating on you! I've never seen you lose a fight." Trunks said smirking.

"Hn, he probably underestimated the enemy and lost. Simple as that." Piccolo said smirking.

"Yeah but who could of done it?" Yamcha asked raising an eyebrow when he looked at Piccolo.

"Kagome did it. I tried to calm her down and she attacked me. We wrestled for a while, but she took me by surprise. All the cuts and bruises are from her claws and fists." Vegeta said telling them what happened.

"See? If Vegeta couldn't win against her, what makes you think you can Chichi?" Kami said in a taunting tone.

"Hmph..." Chichi said peeved that they were belittling her because she was human. She knew how to defend herself. Besides that Kagome couldn't possibly win against her, she couldn't possibly be that good, could she?

Everyone laughed at Chichi. They couldn't believe how stubborn she was. Then Kami remembered a conversation with Lord Sesshomaru about a certain girl named Kagome. He had said that she was the best warrior of her time, master of all martial arts, poisons, illusions, summonings, and transformations. She was also a master of speed, intelligence, stealth and lets not forget mind reading and telekenesis. There was a lot that one girl could do. She wasn't just a girl, she was Kagome Higurashi-Taisho, adopted sister of Inuyasha Taisho and Sesshomaru Taisho.

Yes, there was no way that Chichi could win. In fact she'd get herself killed should she continue with the challenge. Kagome wasn't one to leave her victims alive...

That girl.

Kagome Higurashi-Taisho, the shikon miko and master of all things.

That girl who had killed the vile hanyou Naraku with a single energy blast.

Yes that girl, who had saved all of Japan. He was happy to have met her, happy to have her on his floating fortress. For he he Kami. 


	4. Chapter 4

New World New Life

Chapter 4: The Challenge

Kagome's POV

She couldn't believe that human had dared to challenge her. Had dared to kiss Goku in front of her, and dare she say it attempt to dominate her. She Kagome Higurashi-Taisho did not bow, did not submit and for all that was good in the world wouldn't let a human dominate her.

She had woken up some hours ago just staring at the ceiling. She had remembered how Vegeta pulled her out of the area after Chichi had challenged her. Oh yes she accepted that challenge. Even though she didn't leave her victims alive when she was finished with them, she would just this once show mercy. Even though Chichi was a stupid human woman, she would't kill her for challenging her.

She couldn't believe that Kami would underestimate her control. Sure Chichi had challenged her. Sure Chichi had insulted her, called her a bitch and stated that she could take her on. Sure Chichi had pissed her off beyond all reasoning, she had more control then most people did.

Goku was hers, Goku will always be hers. Chichi acted like a jealous mate would when there was another female near her man. That did little to nothing about how her mind worked. The human honestly believed she could take her on. Seriously that was a laugh in itself.

Chichi seriously underestimated her enemies or in other words her opponets. A mistake like that was enough to get herself killed. Back in the day, if she had made that kind of mistake of underestimating her enemy or opponet it would get herself killed. She learned only from the best, Sesshomaru lord of the western lands was a tough opponet, just how she liked them. Sure Seshsomaru was handsome, a beauty among men. But it did little to impress her. His attitude left nothing to be desired; and he had a stick shoved too far up his ass for her to like him. Sesshomaru was so much like his half-brother Inuyasha and he didn't even know it.

She had seen her share of handsome beautiful men, that it didn't phase her anymore. She wouldn't dream of telling this to Sesshomaru's face since he kind of hated his half-brother down to his bitter core. He'd kill anyone who compared him to his hanyou brother. That was the kind of man he was. But she also knew that he wouldn't so much as lay a hand on her if she compared him. Because she was his adopted sister, that also made her Inuyasha's adopted sister as well.

She heard stories of the namekian named Kami. He was the guardian of earth, though he was from a differnet planet all together. Then there was the other namekian Piccolo. He was handsome sure, but he had the attitude that left little to be desired much like Sesshomaru.

'Hmmn...I think it's time to get some food into me.' Kagome thought as she got out of bed silently. She walked out of the room like she knew the place inside and out, soon she found herself in the kitchen of Kami's floating fortress. She opened the fridge, to see if there was anything to eat.

"What are you doing, miss Kagome?" a voice spoke from behind her. She slowly turned to see Mr. Popo standing behind her. She laughed nervously mentally slapping herself for not sensing him earlier.

"I'm trying to find something to eat, Mr. Popo." Kagome answered. Mr. Popo nodded his head as he got right on making a huge feast.

"Why don't you go somewhere while I make something for everyone?" Mr. Popo suggested, without looking at her. She nodded as she left the kitchen, she walked out of a arch-way to see Goku and Vegeta sparring with each other, Krillen and Trunks sparring each other, and Yamcha and Piccolo sparring with each other. She could tell that Piccolo was holding back on Yamcha. She could feel his power level and knew that if he went all the way Yamcha wouldn't have a chance at winning the spar.

Silently she watched as the men sparred each other. She could feel the tightness in her stamach that warmed with desire. It always turned her on when she watched men spar each other. It was just so hot...she hoped that they didn't smell her arousal.

While she was thinking this, she sensed Chichi walking over to her. Kagome mentally sighed, and wondered what the bitch wanted now.

"So I see you finally came out of hiding bitch. It's time to start our challenge," Chichi snapped as she smirked at Kagome. Kagome smirked back, she found it highly amusing at how smug Chichi looked thinking she could take on a warrior like her. Without knowing it the men stopped sparring to watch what was going to happen next between Chichi and Kagome. Bulma silently watched though hoped that Chichi would come out of this severely injured. Even she wanted to laugh at Chichi. She wasn't going to win this.

"Yeah I came out of hiding. Not that it matters, I could have walked away because fighting you is pointless. You'd lose faster then you could say ow." Kagome said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Chichi's aura flared up with anger, Kagome smirked knowing she pissed off Chichi.

"How dare you?! I can take you on and I will! Now stop taunting me and let's fight!" Chichi yelled. Kagome smirked, she loved fighting. She lived for it. One time Sesshomaru told her that she was one scary ass woman when she fought, but she was even more scarier when she was pissed off. To think that Sesshomaru was scared of her was a laugh would be an understatement. He was terrified of her when she was angry. So he avoided it as much as possible.

She didn't bother to answer back, seeing as it was pointless. To tell Chichi that it was pointless to fight her would also be pointless. Because the damned human didn't listen to anyone. She thought that she was the mother fucking princess. Well that would soon all change, because as Kagome was concerned she was the mother fucking queen. So she would put this imcompetent human in her place.

She just stood still, not even her muscles were tensing. She didn't blink, she kept a scowl in place.

"What kind of fighting stance is that? You have way too many openings!" Chichi commented as she dashed forward to punch her, Kagome just raised her arm stopping her fist, she sweeped her leg knocking Chichi off her feet then landed a hard kick to Chichi's stomach taking the breath out of her.

Chichi landed twenty feet from where she once stood. Kagome walked over to her slowly with graceful strides. This human was far too weak and a thousand years too early to take her on. But even then she wouldn't stand a chance.

"It wouldn't matter what stance I'm in. You still don't stand a chance." Kagome pointed out coldly, her voice alone was enough to even make Sesshomaru shiver in fear.

Chichi slowly pushed herself off the ground, shakily standing on her feet. The breath still hadn't caught up with her lungs. She gasped for air when she took a breath.

"That was one hell of a kick there, bitch. But not enough. I will take you down," Chichi said as she sneered at Kagome. Kagome smirked at her then moved her hand in a 'bring it' motion. Chichi growled under her breath as she charged at Kagome again, only to be thrown back twenty feet again gasping for breath. Only this time two of her ribs were broken.

"You know something Chichi, I HATE being called something other then my name. Keep calling me a bitch and we'll see how many bones I break." Kagome snapped as she glared at Chichi. This human was really grating on her nerves.

Chichi scoffed and smirked at Kagome in a annoyingly taunting way. It only seemed to annoy Kagome further.

"Like I care what your name is bitch." Chichi replied, she was about to charge again but before she could even charge Kagome started throwing punches faster then her eyes could follow. Each punch hitting a pressure point paralyzing her body. She couldn't move, she couldn't even speak thanks to the punches she received. She could feel a few more bones breaking at the force of each punch. Both of her arms were broken, both her legs were broken and a few more of her ribs were broken. She didn't dare trying to move because she'd be in too much pain, not only that but she was paralyzed.

Chichi growled now irritated, she had lost the fight in only a matter of minutes. The woman didn't even try, she didn't even had a scratch on her while she laid on the ground with broken bones, scratches, gashes and bruises. This angered Chichi beyond reasoning, but she could do nothing about the situation. Hell she'd be damned if she tried to fight Kagome again.

"Have you learned your lesson yet? I am more superior then you. Learn your place, human." Kagome snapped before she walked into the fortress to see if the food was ready yet. The men's jaws hit the floor, none of them could believe how fast she had taken care of the fight with Chichi. Chichi had lost as was expected; but she looked worse for wear. Her clothes were in rags now, she had bruises, gashes, scratches and broken bones. She couldn't move or talk because she was paralyzed, even her vocal cords wer damaged to some extent. They all wondered what in the hell Kagome did to make her this way.

Goku sighed as he picked Chichi up ignoring her pained scream as he carried her inside. Placing her in Mr. Popo medical room where she would be treated for her injuries. He turned and left her there not wanting to look at her anymore.

The food was served, they informed Mr. Popo of Chichi's condition after the fight, all the alien did was laugh. When he was finished laughing he replied saying he knew this would be the result if Chichi fought Kagome. He walked into his medical room, seeing a battered up broken Chichi, he wanted to laugh again but knew this was neither the time nor place.

He mended all of Chichi's broken bones ignoring Chichi's pained screams when he snapped them back in place. He put a cast on Chichi's legs, and arms, as well as bandaging around Chichi's rib cage. When he was done, he stitched the deeper gashes, once stitched up, he put ointment on the scratches and bruises. When his job was done he ordered her to stay in bed, and to let herself heal.

When he walked out of the room he laughed heavily. "Oh my good lord! Chichi looked like a ragdoll that got it's ass kicked. It was so horrible!" Mr. Popo managed out as he gasped for air then laughed again. He soon finished laughing then walked to where everyone was eating.

"Chichi has been mended, I put ointment on her scratches and bruises. I stitched up her deep gashes. Then left the room so I could laugh my ass off. You did a wonderful job miss Kagome," Mr. Popo said as he laughed a little.

Kagome smirked, "well someone had to teach that human a lesson." Kagome replied.

"It wasn't really a challenge. In fact it was more like childs play to me." Kagome said as she rememered the fight between her had Chichi.

Yes.

It wasn't even a challenge. 


	5. Chapter 5

New World New Life

Chapter 5: Bulma's Jealousy

It had been days since Chichi's and her fight. She started to notice Vegeta's interest in her, even though he had a wife. She also took notice how Goku always looked deep in thought. Silently she wondered what he was thinking about.

Chichi was still in bed resting, everyone talked about Chichi's defeat. Kagome smirked at some of things they said about Chichi. What even amused her greatly was how Goku even joked about his wife, and thrown some insults here and there.

Some of the things went like this...

"Did you see that? Kagome totally whipped that bitch's ass." Krillen said as he drank his beer.

"Yeah I know what you mean. She really needed that ass whoopin'." Yamcha said, while Bulma looked at him with shocked eyes at how he could say that about Chichi.

"I cannot believe I married that woman. She's so weak, she's bitchy, she doesn't show love and affection to Gohan, all she wants him to do is study. Can't she see it's in his blood to fight? All saiyans love to fight. Why can't she see that? Gods I must of been really desperate to marry that bitch." Goku said, everyone gasped in shock at how he said that so easily. Vegeta smirked in amusement.

"Kakkarot, I never knew you felt that way about your woman," Vegeta said. "I know what you mean. Bulma's the same way." Vegeta joked.

"Vegeta! You asshole! I'm right here you know!" Bulma screeched. People with really good hearing winced in pain as they held their ears.

"Ow woman! I was only telling the truth as I see it!" Vegeta yelled as he rubbed his ears.

"How can you say that about me?!" Bulma yelled back.

"Maybe cause I can't stand you?" Vegeta said making it sound like a question. Bulma growled low as she clenched her fists then stormed off.

Bulma's POV

How could he say that about me? I'm his wife for god sakes. I thought he loved me, yet he talks as if I'm the worst thing on the planet. I noticed all the looks he gives Kagome. I can't help but get jealous, he never once gave looks of lust or affection for that matter. He just married me because I was the only woman he knew.

And Goku? He talks like he would give anything to get out of his marriage. Goku has been distant lately, always deep in his thoughts. And Chichi? She was still injured but healing nicely. I couldn't believe that one woman could do so much damage to someone's body.

Goku sure had some nerve to call Chichi a bitch. I thought she was the nicest person I've ever known. She takes care of Gohan making sure he was stuck on his studies. She worries about him when he goes off to save the world with Goku, which is something little boys shouldn't be doing. She made sure he was fed, and dressed. She gave him life. How could Goku talk about his wife like that? She just didn't get it. It was like he was pulling away from Chichi much like Vegeta was doing.

The other day she notice how Vegeta licked his lips when he walked in on Kagome training. The day after that he accidently walkedi in on Kagome when she was just stepping out of the shower before she had a chance to wrap a towel around her. He looked about ready to pounce on her. Again she was jealous. Vegeta was her man, he shouldn't be looking at another woman.

She was jealous of Kagome's hair, her eyes, her hour glass curvy body that she'd kill to have, her large double D breasts, her skill. She was jealous of all of it. Not to mention that she could cook much better then she could. She didn't complain, bitch or moan at doing things that mostly men did. That got her even more jealous. Not to mention Kagome had a tail, a long midnight black tail that looked silky to the touch. She had pointed elven ears that looked elegant, high cheek bones, sapphire blue eyes that looked like gems. Skin that also looked silky to the touch, she had fangs and claws. She noticed the two thin arch-like blue stripes that were on Kagome's cheeks, wrists, waist, forearms, thighs and ankles. Kagome was so graceful, while all she did was run for her life when she was being attacked.

She didn't know how Kagome did it. Kagome looked like she didn't have a care in the world. Kagome looked strong and powerful. Two of the things she wasn't. All she knew was electronics and how to make them, how they tick and how to build them. She didn't have fighting experience. She didn't have the grace that Kagome had. Again she was jealous. She wanted to be just like Kagome. But she was dangerously close to losing Vegeta. He seemed so intersted in Kagome, he even breathed Kagome. If he wanted he would sleep with her to. That just made her blood boil. There was no way she'd allow that to happen.

Vegeta's POV

He couldn't help but notice how beautiful Kagome was. How graceful she was, and how she had fought Chichi several days ago. He couldn't help but notice how her hair looked like silk. How her skin looked soft and velvety. How she carried herself, how she moved. He could tell that she was a true warrior.

If he had met her before Bulma, he couldn't help but wonder how his life would be like. Kagome didn't bitch or complain. She didn't shout or act all banshee-like, like Bulma or Chichi. He wondered if he would have been happier with Kagome then he was now with Bulma. He didn't even know why he married her. He guessed it was because she gave birth to his son.

It was honor that bound him to Bulma. He never mated her though. Saiyans mated for life. He didn't think that Bulma was worth throwing the chance away to have someone as perfect as Kagome. Kami how he wanted her; she was everything he wanted and more. He could see that Kakkarot also had an interest in Kagome. He found that he wasn't at all bothered by that fact as he thought he would be.

She was a goddess, she had animal characteristics that made him think what she'd be like in bed. He noticed the black silky tail that swayed behind her as she walked. How could he not notice that before? He didn't know, but he could honestly say he was glad to have met such a beautiful woman. Though she came 18 years later then he liked. He had spent 18 years with Bulma, a little too long for his tastes. All she did was complain, and bitch. Hell she couldn't even cook... but for some reason he could sense that Kagome could.

That alone brought much to be desired. She had a great personality, but looked ready to kill when someone called her something other then her name. Just look at what happened to Chichi? She kept calling Kagome a bitch and look where she is now? She's in the medical room healing. He still laughed at what happened. She deserved everything that happened to her.

Yes Kagome truly was an amazing woman. And every time he came close to Kagome, he could sense Bulma's jealousy. That woman was so foolish. To be jealous over trivial things. He had to laugh mentally at knowing that Bulma was jealous of Kagome. It was a funny thing to see.  



	6. Chapter 6

New World New Life

Chapter 6: Just A Lovely Bunch Of Coconuts

Kagome's POV

She really wanted to laugh at what she was seeing. Chichi had gotten out of the medical room six months ago. Yet she was still throwing glares at her, telling her to stay away from Goku and that he was hers. That made her blood boil. She wanted nothing more then to wipe that smirk off her face. She acted like she won a million dollars.

Lately she noticed the lust filled looks she was getting from both Goku and Vegeta. She didn't know which one to choose from. It was like she was dealing with Inuyasha all over again. She didn't want to deal with the heartbreak if it were to get serious. She just couldn't handle it again. What Inuyasha had done in the past made it hard to trust another guy. It was because of him that she became doubtful in her looks; second guessing herself when she couldn't find a perfect guy. Or always being compared to Kikyo was another thing. Sesshomaru had told her once that she was beautiful, and that she shouldn't feel disheartened or doubtful of her looks.

She wondered over and over, if this was the real Sesshomaru had once knew. Because the Sesshomaru she knew was always cold and emotionless. There wasn't a day he would admit anything out loud or commit to a woman. Eventually he met a demoness named Sara; which saddened her greatly. She had an interest in Sesshomaru, but then backed off when she realized that no matter how hard she tried he would never look at her like he looked at Sara.

And here she was, watching Goku, Vegeta, Krillen, and Yamcha fight over food. It made her laugh, and maybe disgust her a little. Piccolo was different, he ate his food silently, he didn't inhale it like they did. It made her heart clench painfully at the sight, how it reminded her of Inuyasha.

As if sensing her pain, Goku looked over to her with concerned eyes as he stopped eating for a moment.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Goku asked concerned.

Goku's POV

He was eating like he usually does all the while fighting his friends for what was left. Feeling a shift in Kagome's scent he turned to her, she had this look of pain on her face. He didn't know what had caused that look on her face. But he found he didn't want to see that look on her face again.

She nodded and smiled at him. It was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Not even Chichi's smile made him warm and fuzzy. He didn't know what it was about this girl, but he'd become attached to her. He wanted to spend every waking moment with her now.

"Yes I am alright. Just remembering a memory I wished I hadn't rememebered. I wanted to forget him. I wanted to forget the pain he caused me. But it seems every time I witness someone inhaling food at such fast speeds it reminds me of him." Every time she said him, her voice was laced with venom as if talking about that man was the most disgusting thing on the planet.

"Who is this he your talking about? How did he cause you pain? Because if I catch him, he's gonna wish he hadn't hurt such a beautiful woman like you." He said to her, he wanted to make her feel better.

"An old friend. His name is Inuyasha. I fell in love with him. But he used my trust, and my feelings. He kept throwing them back in my face. He acted like I hadn't felt anything for him. He ignored it as if my feelings didn't matter. We'd often get into fights and of course I win. He kept seeing another woman, named Kikyo. Kept comparing me to her because we look so much alike. But the way I see it, we had nothing in common and we didn't look so much alike, like he thought. He was a fool, and I was a even bigger fool for falling for that half-breed. Never again will I fall for a dog demon." Kagome said as she explained to him about her old friend.

"No, Kagome. You are not a fool. In fact you are the most intelligent woman I've had the pleasure of ever meeting. You take my breath away, you make me second guess myself. You make me wonder why I ever married Chichi. You are an anomally, something like a puzzle to me. You Kagome have become someone special in my life. I wouldn't change it for the world. So will you Kagome, be my woman?" Goku said hoping she'd say yes. But he still had to figure out how to get out his marriage with Chichi.

"What about Chichi, Goku? She's a pain in the ass as it is." Kagome said.

"I will figure something out. So will you?" He asked, he really wanted her to say yes. It would make him the happiest man in the world.

She nodded as she smiled happily, "yes." she said as she hugged him to her.

Vegeta's POV

I noticed Goku and Kagome talking. She was explaining to him about the man who had caused her pain. He didn't like Kagome in pain, he wanted to make her as happy as possible. He didn't know, and still didn't know why this woman made him second guess himself. Made him wonder why he ever married Bulma.

He found he didn't mind it when Goku asked Kagome to be his woman. Now it only made him want to ask her too. He walked over to Kagome once Goku walked back to the table to continue eating.

"I see Kakkarot asked you to be his woman." He stated more then asked.

Kagome nodded her head, "yes. It is a wonderful feeling to be wanted and loved. I never knew that feeling with my last boyfriends." Kagome said.

He nodded, he too wished to have that. He never had that when he was growing up. He didn't have that feeling with Bulma either. She was just the mother of his child, that is all she was to him. When he looked at Bulma, she wasn't his woman, no she was just the woman who looked after his son as he grew up.

"I will ask you a question, I don't need an answer right away." He told her, he would wait forever for her answer if he had to.

She nodded her head waiting for him to speak. "Will you be my woman as well? If that is okay with you that is." He asked her.

Kagome had a thinking face on, she thought long and hard, the breath caught in throat when he asked her to be his woman. She started thinking about what it would be like to have two mates. Just thinking about two strong saiyans at her side made her want to moan with delight; her panties now soaked with arousal at how they were like in bed.

She nodded, it was acceptable. Since in demon terms, taking two mates was not a bad thing. It just meant she had more protection, love, and affection. It made her feel safe to know she had two love interests.

"That is acceptable. Most demons like myself take two mates." Kagome told him. He nodded and gave a big eat shitting grin. He was the happiest saiyan prince in the world. If he could he would have jumped for joy. He took her into his arms as he kissed her.

"You don't know how happy you've made me koi." He said as he pulled away, both of them panting.

Normal POV

From a distance Kagome could feel someone glaring at her. She turned to face who was glaring at her only to see a very pissed of Bulma. Not only that, Chichi was glaring at her too. Kagome sighed, she really didn't want to deal with two very pissed off humans.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked bitterly she fought hard not to glare at the two human women.

"You can help us by staying away from our men!" Chichi snapped as she glared. Kagome returned that glare with one of her own, one that would make Lord Sesshomaru proud.

"And if I don't?" Kagome said as she raised her eyebrows. What were two human women going to do to her? Most likely not much, she remembered when she fought Chichi, and how she was stuck in a medical room for months.

"Then we'll kick your ass, bitch!" Chichi hissed angrily. Now that pissed off Kagome. She hated being called anything other then her name. She walked over to Chichi with calm slow strides. She narrowed her eyes in warning as she silently dared Chichi to say it again.

"You remember the last time you challenged me, Chichi?" Kagome said as she stared down the human woman.

Chichi gulped, she did remember, and it was a horrible experience she hoped to never experience again. But she held strong as she glared at Kagome.

"You don't scare me bitch. Your intimidation tactics will not work," Chichi retorted snobbishly.

"I want you to stay away from Vegeta. He is mine, Kagome. You got that?" Bulma said in a stern warning tone. Kagome just laughed.

"I don't think I will. You see, they'll be my mates soon." Kagome commented with a smirk at the two women who were so desperate to get hurt. They should have known by now that you shouldn't challenge a demon.

"Oh, and Chichi, do you want another trip to the medical room?" Kagome asked Chichi as she glared icily at Chichi. Chichi shook her head no. No she didn't want another trip to the medical room.

"Then I suggest you stop calling me such vulgar names. My name is Kagome. Use it." Kagome said before she walked off.

Yes, Goku and Vegeta would be her mates soon. She then pulled her phone out of her pocket, she decided to call her lawyer.(Don't know if that is spelled right.)

After three rings, he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hello Kenji. I have a job for you. I want you to get two divorce papers filed up. Can you do that for me?" Kagome asked him.

Hearing a sigh, "Kagome you know I'll do anything for you. Your my cousin. Who wants the divorces?" Kenji asked.

"Son Goku, and Vegeta." Kagome answered.

"Okay, I will have the divorce papers filed up by tomorrow." Kenji said, she could mentally see Kenji smiling on the other side of the phone.

"Thank you!" Kagome said happily before she hanged up.

Kagome couldn't be any happier. She was stuck with a bunch of lovely coconuts. They were all so interesting to her. Every single one of them had a personality that pulled her in with a curiosity that she hadn't had in years. Vegeta was a little rough on the edges, Piccolo was the silent but deadly type. Krillen was the annoying whiny type, Yamcha was the shy but charming type, Goku was the weird but fun and charming type, Tienshinhan he was different, he was also rough around the edges, strangely he had three eyes. Not that it mattered to her.

Yes.

Stuck with a lovely bunch of coconuts.

All she had to worry about was Bulma and Chichi. Oh joy... 


	7. Chapter 7

New World New Life

Chapter 7: The Divorce and The Enraged Women

Kagome's POV

It had been two days since she received the divorce papers. She was unsure of how to show them to Vegeta and Goku. How they would react knowing she did this without their knowledge. Normally this was something that they would have done on their own. Yet neither of them bothered to try to get out of their marriages.

She was more then happy to help them out since her cousin was a lawyer. Nervously she approached Goku first. She wanted to know what his reaction was first.

"Erm...Goku?" She said nervously, she could feel her body tense up when he looked at her. She wasn't scared no. More like nervous as hell; that something bad could happen before it even began.

"Yes Kagome?" Goku replied back as he patiently waited for her to continue.

"I have something for you..." She said as she took one of the divorce papers and handed it to him.

His eyes widened with shock and surprise, then happiness and joy. She wasn't sure how he would react. But given his current expression he was more then happy with the divorce papers.

"Ohh! Thank you Kagome! Though you didn't have to do this for me. I could have done it on my own," Goku said as he took the papers from her. She smiled happy to know that he loved the surprise she had gotten him.

"I have a cousin who is a lawyer. He was more then happy to help me out." She said to him.

"Well I'll go get these signed! Talk to you later koi!" Goku said excitedly as he ran into the fortress in search of Chichi. She chuckled, it was all too funny how excited he was to get this done. What if Chichi refuses to sign the papers?

Vegeta comes behind her and wraps his arms around her. "I've never seen Kakkarot so excited in the years I've known him. What did you give him?" Vegeta asked her.

"I gave him divorce papers." She replied giving an shit eating grin as her chest swelled with happiness. She was glad for Goku's reaction.

Vegeta's POV

He was standing in the distance watching as Kagome approached Goku nervously. He silently wondered what had her so nervous. He had never seen her so nervous before. She said a few words, but he was too far away to hear them.

Then she handed him a couple of papers. Kakkarot's face lit up like a Christmas tree, he looked so excited. Minutes later he was running into the fortress most likely in search of someone. He slowly walked over to Kagome so as to not scare her. Like that would happen, that woman knew where he was at all times. There wasn't a time he was able to scare her so far. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.

"I've never seen Kakkarot so excited in the years I've known him. What did you give him?" he asked her, he wanted to know what made Kakkarot so excited.

"I gave him divorce papers." Kagome replied as she gave a big shit eating grin. To see her so happy made me happy. Then he thought about what she had just said.

'Divorce papers? How did she get divorce papers?' he was now curious as to how she got ahold of divorce papers. She must of had someone who was a lawyer.

"Divorce papers? How did you get your hands on those?" He had to ask her, he wanted some answers.

"Oh! I have a cousin who is a lawyer. He was more then happy to help me out." Kagome said still grinning. It wasn't long until Chichi came storming over to us more pissed off then he had ever seen her.

Kagome's POV

She was enjoying Vegeta's arms around her waist. Everything was peaceful that is until Chichi came storming over to us looking so pissed it made her want to laugh. In her hands was none other then the divorce papers she had handed Goku only minutes before.

"Can we help you Chichi?" she asked, not that she needed to ask. She knew that Chichi was about to yell at her soon.

"You bitch! I told you to stay away from Goku! Then you have him handing me divorce papers! I was tricked into signing them! NOW I'M DIVORCED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Chichi screeched. She winced as she held her sensitive ears. Owwwww...now my ears hurt!

"Good. It was all apart of my plans! I couldn't be happier." She replied to the enraged woman. It only seemed to piss off Chichi even more. Oh what a laugh.

With that said Chichi stormed off again, more pissed then she was when she stormed over to us. Another few minutes later Goku came running for his life with an enraged Chichi behind him trying to land some hits on him. Now that is funny. She wouldn't be able to land a hit, he was faster then her by a long shot.

"COME BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE! I WILL GET YOU!" Chichi yelled angrily, now my ears started to ring again. Owwww...

"Shut up, human." She snapped at Chichi.

Chichi looked at her with rage, so much rage. She knew this would happen, of course she would have to worry about Chichi trying to kill her for getting them divorced. But seriously who cares? She wasn't good for him anyway. She was a horrible mother. She had him study, random crap instead letting him do what he loves. Which is training and fighting. A mother should always know what is best for her children, yet she was taking the one thing that Gohan loved.

"You...this is your fault!" Chichi yelled, without even looking at her, she punched Chichi as hard as could knocking her out. Everyone laughed, and she smirked. That was too easy.

Turning to Vegeta, she handed him his divorce papers. "Go get'er done tiger." she said to him, he smirked as he went in search of Bulma.

He must of found Bulma and tricked her into signing the papers because she came storming toward me in rage. Now I wanted to laugh, what could she do to me? I'm way to powerful and agile for her land a hit.

Not wanting more yelling to start up, she knocked Bulma out with a swift hit to the head. Smirking, she took both women and flew down the tower until she was on the ground, leaving them there but not without taking all their capsules so they couldn't use air ships or planes to get back up the tower. She flew back up, grinning.

"Mission accomplished!" she cheered dancing with happiness. She looked down to the containers holding all of Chichi's and Bulma's capsules. Smirking, she destroyed them with her poison claws.

She had to laugh, because they didn't put up much of a challenging fight. Now that both men were divorced, they could do whatever they wanted. But she was sure they wanted to mate her as soon as possible then get married six months later. Yes that would work pleasantly well.

Grinning she went off to find her men. 


	8. Chapter 8

New World New Life

Chapter 8: The Mating

It had been days since Kagome had gotten rid of Bulma and Chichi. There was no way they would be able to get back up the tower without some kind of assistance. Even though the primal animal in her wanted them dead; knowing they'd do anything in their power to get revenge. She was more then ready to fight them off if she had too.

Kagome wanted to get the mating over with as soon as possible. Even though they wouldn't be able to marry until six months were up. But until then Kagome would bond with them. She walked into the many guest rooms of Kami's fortress to see both Goku and Vegeta in the room. They looked to be talking, she silently wondered what they were talking about. As she got close enough, they stopped talking sensing her presence in the room with them.

"Hello, Goku, Vegeta." Kagome said as she greeted them.

"Hello, koi." Vegeta said smirking as he took in what she was wearing. A form fitting black sun dress hugged all her curves, on her feet were strappy heels.

"Hello, Kagome love. How are you today?" Goku greeted as he smiled.

"I'm doing great. So when do you two want to mate?" Kagome said to them as she smiled seductively at them.

Vegeta and Goku both smirked as they walked over to Kagome. Vegeta leaned in kissing her gently which soon turned passionate as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Kagome moved her tongue to battle his for dominance but Vegeta won that battle. When he pulled away, Goku took his turn. He kissed her with all the passion and love he had for her.

Pulling back, Kagome was left nearly breathless. She was panting as she tried to get her breathing to work. When she caught her breath she smirked. Yes she was pleased that she picked the right men to be her mates. They were amazing kissers, now she just wondered what they were like in bed.

"Wow..." Kagome managed out.

Goku gently picked up bridle style into his arms as he walked towards the bed. He laid her gently on the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LEMON START~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly Vegeta pulled the dress off of Kagome. When he pulled off the dress the view of her amazing body caught his eyes. His breath caught in his throat at the beauty that laid before them, her hair flowed around her like a halo, she looked angelic.

She was wearing black and red lace undergarments; instantly the sight made both males hard with desire. Slowly Vegeta unclipped the back of Kagome's bra, while Goku slowly slipped her panties down her long legs. When she was naked to their eyes, they got even more harder if that was possible. Goku gently moved Kagome so he could lay underneath her. She was on her hands and knees in a dog like style, along the way as they undressed her Vegeta and Goku also undressed.

Both of them now naked, Kagome didn't know if it was possible to feel the remarkable sensations she got at just seeing the two naked men. How she wanted to jump them and have her way with them. How she wanted them to take her in every which position. Slowly Vegeta kissed down her neck, leaving hot kisses down her back until he reached her ass. Goku who laid underneath Kagome, took one of her nipples into his mouth. Kagome moaned loving the sensation she got from Vegeta's loving hot kisses that started from her neck then down her back. When he reached her ass, he started licking her clit teasing her with his tongue.

"Ugh! Kami..." Kagome breathed out at the pleasure she was feeling with just Vegeta's tongue and Goku sucking on her breasts. If it felt this good, she wondered what it felt like to have them both inside her at the same time.

That made her more wet with desire, the want and need to be filled to the brim by both of them. Goku and Vegeta smirked knowing they were bringing her such pleasure, the smell of her arousal was intoxicating to them making them want her more.

Kagome could feel herself getting closer to her climax, Vegeta's tongue slipped into her opening teasing her. She moaned loudly as she came instantly at the feel of it. Once Kagome's essence touched his tongue, he wanted more of her. He wanted to be in her, giving her intense pleasure.

Goku taking that moment, he slipped into her opening, quickly breaking her hymen. Kagome screamed out in both pain and pleasure. Goku knew this hurt her, so he stayed still until she ready for him to move again. Vegeta took that moment seeing as she was distracted, he slipped into her ass's opening pushing passed the bundle of nerves. Kagome screamed in pain and pleasure once more.

"Oh Kami Vegeta! Goku!" Kagome screamed out, she was in so much pain but at the same time so much pleasure. She wasn't a masacist, hell she hated pain. But it also felt so good. When Kagome started to wiggle her hips that is when they started to move again, thrusting in and out of her starting out with slow long thrusts.

Soon the pain vanished leaving only pleasure in it's place. Kagome found she was loving every moment of it. Screaming in pleasure when they started to quicken their pace, thrusting in her faster and harder. Kagome was pleased that she didn't have to ask them to go faster or to go harder. They were doing it like experts. It made her wonder how many females they've had in the past.

"Mmm...feels so good! AH! Kami!" Kagome screamed out, as she matched their every thrust. Goku moaned in pleasure, followed by Vegeta who matched Goku's thrusts.

In no time at all, all three of them had climaxed, screaming in pleasure.

"KAGOME!" Vegeta and Goku screamed as they came.

"VEGETA, GOKU!" Kagome screamed as she came. Kagome swiftly leaned down biting Goku as she left her mark. Her mark was that of a black crescent moon with a teardrop in the middle. Goku did the same as he bit one side of her neck while Vegeta bit the other side. Their mark was a miniture ape, Goku's a brown ape and Vegeta's a black ape. Kagome turned around as she bit Vegeta leaving her mark on him as well.

As soon as they came down from their high, Goku, Vegeta and Kagome fell into a deep sleep. The three of them cuddled together spooning her from either side as she laid in the middle.

The next morning, Kagome being the first to wake up looked around. She found that she felt sore as hell, the pain between her legs and her ass made her remember what exactly she had done last night. Blushing faintly, she smirked. She had two handsome sexy men with her for eternity. They now lived as long as she would, in her travels to retrieve the shikon shards and put it back together. She had made a wish on the jewel. When the jewel returned back to her body, it had made her immortal.

She would never age, and never die. Now Vegeta and Goku were immortals just like her. That brought a smile to her lips at thee thought of never having to part with either of them.

Soon Vegeta and Goku were stirring, Goku being the first to open his eyes, followed by Vegeta. She then wondered, if she could make Gohan and Goten immortals too, along with Trunks. She knew that they were fathers, as fathers they wouldn't want to part with them.

Honestly she could care less about the human females that were once married to her new mates. They complained too much, they bitched about trivial matters. Anger swelled in her chest when she thought about Chichi and how she took fighting and training from Gohan when he was child. Training and fighting were in a saiyans blood. It was the thing they loved the most.

Getting up from the bed, she silently walked over to the closet. She was cold, and naked. She didn't want to continue staying in the nude. She picked out a black Chinese styled shirt that hugged her curves, with a diamond in the middle showing off a little cleavage. She picked out tight black skinny jeans with a black studded belt. When she was dressed she felt better. Picking up her brush she started to brush her hair.

"I find that I like the clothes you picked out koi." Vegeta said pulling her out of her thoughts. Kagome turned to him and smirked.

"Do you really? Good because I like them too." Kagome replied.

"I like them too. Trying to impress someone love?" Goku said smirking at Kagome.

Kagome loved the new endearing nicknames they call her. Goku called her love, and Vegeta called her koi. It made her happy just hearing them call her that. Within minutes Goku and Vegeta got dressed into their usual clothing. Goku in his usual orange gi, and Vegeta in his usual modern black jeans that hugged his thighs and hips, and a black button up shirt with the three buttons undone showing off his chest.

"No, I don't need to impress anybody. I'm fine impressing my mates." Kagome answered smirking back at Goku.

Goku chuckled, "mmm...how could I have gotten so lucky to have you as my mate, love?" Goku teased.

"Maybe because I'm made for you?" Kagome said making it sound like a question.

"Hn...lovely. You are just so sexy today koi. What's the occasion?" Vegeta said smirking.

"No reason. Because I felt like it." Kagome retorted as she smiled.

Kagome couldn't be any happier. Now happily mated, Sesshomaru would be proud. Too bad she never updated him on her life. After all, he lived so far away, maybe she should call him. Smiling to herself, she picked up her cell phone and called Sesshomaru.

After three rings he picked up. "What?" he said rather rudely.

"After all this time, your still rude aniki." Kagome said as she pouted.

"Kagome? What do I owe the pleasure of my imoto calling this Sesshomaru?" he asked teasingly.

"I just wanted to update you on my life. I just recently got mated," Kagome said happily.

"Mated? And you didn't dare tell me before hand. Imoto, this Sesshomaru is alpha. Or have you forgotten that little detail." Sesshomaru snapped.

"I haven't forgotten, aniki. I just don't care. I could do whatever I want, Sesshomaru." Kagome snapped back.

Hearing Sesshomaru growl was never a good thing. "This Sesshomaru is coming to where you are. Where exactly are you imoto?" Sesshomaru hissed ratherly angrily. Uh oh...she had pissed off Sesshomaru.

"Kami's Fortress," Kagome replied calmly.

"What in the hell are you doing there, imoto?" Sesshomaru asked.

"New change in scenery." Kagome said as she shrugged.

"This Sesshomaru will be there shortly. Do not think for a moment that you won't get punished imoto." Sesshomaru said before hanging up.

Kagome sighed, she really didn't want to get punished just because she mated without his permission. She knew she had to have her alpha's permission to mate. It was in the demon rule book. Yet she just didn't have it in her to care.

What did she get herself into?

Whatever the punishment was going to be, she was too scared to find out. Sesshomaru's punishments were always harsh. She was scared to know she would be in worse pain then she was now. 


	9. Chapter 9

New World New Life

Chapter 9: Sesshomaru's Punishment and Uh oh

After the phone call with Sesshomaru, Kagome had begun to pace back and forth. She couldn't concentrate on anything. She was worried about what Sesshomaru would do to her. So what if she broke the rule, he was never around anyway. So in her point of view he wasn't really her alpha, yet he liked to think he was.

Hours later, Sesshomaru finally arrived though, he didn't look at all pleased. Kagome whimpered hoping that Sesshomaru would be lenient and not harsh when he gave her the punishment. Inukimi wouldn't have punished her so harshly for breaking just one rule. Inukimi had been her adopted mother, and Inutaisho's former mate, Sesshomaru's mother. Though Kagome had to admit that she disliked Inukimi strongly.

"Aniki pleased have mercy. So what if I mated!" Kagome said when her older adoptive brother stormed into the fortress.

"Imoto, not only did you mate without our knowledge, you failed to let your alpha know. Since I have not approved of such a mating, nor has my father, the mating will have to be removed." Sesshomaru said in his usual cold monotone voice.

"WHAT! HELL FUCKING NO! YOU CAN NOT DO THIS TO ME ASSHOLE!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. Sesshomaru gave his infamous icy glare that spelled doom.

"You dare yell at me imoto? If you attempt to fight this order, you'll be sent to demon court." Sesshomaru growled out as he pinned his adoptive sister against the wall with his hand around her neck.

"Let them send me to demon court. I will not allow this to happen!" Kagome growled back, her eyes now a blood red in her rage.

"Hn, be at court by morning." With that said Sesshomaru stormed back out of the fortress leaving a shocked and angry miko youkai behind. She couldn't believe this, why had things happened like this?

Then she was shocked again when she realized that Sesshomaru didn't punish her. But before she could even process that thought further, she was overwhelmed with an intense pain. Before long she grew paws, fur and now was just a regular dog and her demon and miko powers sealed. Kagome couldn't be anymore angrier then she was at that very moment.

Growling viciously she howled as loud as she could hoping that Sesshomaru would hear it.

Sesshomaru's POV

Before he got off the floating fortress, he heard his adoptive sister's howl of rage and agony. He knew that she hated the punishment given to her. But with this punishment given to her, he knew that she wouldn't be able to talk normally while in court. And so he would have to translate her every growl, bark and other dog like noises. Other demons that were dog-like or canine related would understand her.

It was a cruel punishment, for a demoness such as his sister who felt helpless without her powers. He didn't have a choice in the matter. Once the situation blew over maybe his sister could be happy again. But he doubted that, after what he had done.

He had seen how happy his sister was before he had tried to end her mating. He couldn't imagine what his sister was feeling at the moment. But if he had to guess she'd be feeling betrayal and sadness. He vowed to himself that as her older adoptive brother he'd do anything and everything to keep her happy. And he failed that with a capital F.

He just won't mention that the punishment would only last two weeks or a month at the most. His father would be utterly disappointed in him. Because his father didn't believe one should be punished for mating someone without the family's knowledge.

What had he done? Maybe he will undo the spell in a few hours. He couldn't bear to know that his sister was unhappy with him, depressed or helpless. He didn't want that happening no matter what his sister had done.

Sighing, it had been a few hours since the spell had been cast, he snapped his fingers. Inside the fotress he could hear his sister whimpering loudly as she was turned back into her human form with her miko and demonic powers restored.

He sure hoped that Kagome forgave him for what he had done.

It had been five hours since the punishment had been cast. A few minutes later after that Kagome started to whimper loudly as her bones cracked into place as she turned back into her human form, and her powers restored.

"WHAT THE HELL! SESSHOMARU YOU BETTER HOPE YOUR OFF THIS FORTRESS OR I'LL FUCKING CASTRATE YOU!" Kagome yelled angrily, as her eyes turned blood red in her rage.

How could he treat her so terribly? All because she had done something for herself. She had done this mating for her happiness. And Sesshomaru wanted to take that all away.

Sesshomaru's POV

When Kagome's whimpers stopped, a loud angry yell came next. He'd better move before he got castrated by Kagome.

"WHAT THE HELL! SESSHOMARU YOU BETTER HOPE YOUR OFF THIS FORTRESS OR I'LL FUCKING CASTRATE YOU!" came Kagome's yell. He had to move fast. Over the years Kagome had surpassed his speed, strength and power. She was the legendary miko-youkai, she stood next to his father in power which was impressive in itself.

In a blur of black and white, he ran as fast as he could to get off the fortress before Kagome found him.

In the Western Lands

"WHAT THE HELL! SESSHOMARU YOU BETTER HOPE YOUR OFF THIS FORTRESS OR I'LL FUCKING CASTRATE YOU!"

"Hn...looks like Sesshomaru pissed Kagome off again, Izayoi. What are we going to do with our sons? First Inuyasha breaks Kagome's heart before she was adopted into our family, and then Sesshomaru tries to force her to break her mating because she mated without our knowledge. Oh Sesshomaru your in for a beating when you get home. I thought I told him no punishments!" Toga growled out low in his throat.

"Aw, but Toga, Kagome needs dicipline. You can't expect Kagome to do everything without our knowledge now can you?" Izayoi replied.

"Izayoi...I don't need to remind you that if you tell me Kagome needs dicipline again no more sex for you." Toga snapped.

"WHAT?! I get no sex for just making a suggestion?" Izayoi asked her mate all pissed as she narrowed her eyes.

"Yes dear. You never really liked Kagome to begin with. You hate anyone who is outside the house of the moon. Need I remind you that she is our daughter now. Treat her with respect or you get no respect in return." Toga said calmly.

Izayoi sighed, perhaps her mate was right. She was a little harsh on Kagome since she became apart of the family. It was because she thought Kagome maybe a threat to her, try to take Toga from her. But that never happened so her feelings were unwarrented, and selfish. Her treatment to Kagome was wrong. She would make sure to apologize to her as soon as she decided to come home. Oh yes that's right...Kagome refused to be in the same house as her...

And so it begins...Kagome may just hunt Sesshomaru all over the earth until she has caught him. 


	10. Chapter 10

New World New Life

Chapter 10: Pregnant!

It had been weeks since Sesshomaru's punishment that Kagome had learned much from. Even to this day she was still pissed at him. How dare he turn her into a regular no one-can-understand-you-mutt? That was pure horror in itself.

In the last few days, you would find one time-traveling miko puking her guts out. Kagome just didn't know what was wrong with her. She wasn't sure that they even had the right tools to see what was wrong with her. Vegeta and Goku were worried about her; hovering around her, basically breathing down her neck. She was getting tired of it.

They wouldn't let her out of their sights for even a moment. It was soon that Kagome learned what foods she could and could not tolerate. What foods she could keep down and what foods she couldn't. Placing her hand on her stomach, it was then that she felt an aura. She closed her eyes to see if she could see anything else, only to feel the life force growing inside of her.

Her eyes widened. There wasn't anything wrong with her. No...she was pregnant! Uh oh she was prengant. How was she going to tell everyone? What was she going to say to Sesshomaru? To Toga? To Izayoi? To Inuyasha? Hell he didn't deserve to know. That asshole was probably too wrapped up in Kikyo to worry about her.

Most of all what she was going to tell Koga? He was still chasing her down. He hadn't heard the news yet of her mating. Not that she cared about what he heard or not. It was rediculous really, he never listened to her when she told him she wasn't his woman. She didn't follow his orders; she didn't follow him. She didn't look to him as an alpha like he hoped. She didn't see him as a brother, but a close friend that was really starting to annoy her.

Ayame was supposed to keep a tight leash on him. Well she must of been doing a wonderful job since he hasn't come hounding to her yet. And at that very thought, he shows up.

"How's my woman?" he asks as he grabs her hands with his kissing gently to her knuckles.

"What do you want Koga?" Kagome asked as her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"I've come to take you at last. We'll finally be mates," Koga exclaimed. "I am so happy you got rid of that mutt." Koga said as he laughed.

Kagome sighed then glared at him, "I'm gonna say this once and only once. I'm not your woman, I will not be your mate. I do not love you that way. You are just my friend nothing more. Go find Ayame and mate with her as you were supposed too!" Kagome growled low in her throat.

Koga looked at Kagome like she had taken a knife and stabbed him. He had that utter look of betrayal and hurt. Kagome wanted to laugh, seeing as it wasn't working on her as he'd hoped. Without saying another word he took off. To do whatever, she hadn't a clue.

Vegeta and Goku came up from behind her, both had a smirk set in place. They wrapped their arms around her then whispered in her ears.

"That's my girl. You tell him." They both said as they chuckled in amusement.

Kagome gave a smirk in return. "Well what can I say? He's been hounding and chasing me since he met me. I hope he finally realizes now that I will never be his woman. I'm already somebody's woman." Kagome said as she leaned against them.

Vegeta nodded as he breathed in her scent. He always loved her scent, even before they became mates. Before he even knew her name; he wondered what it was that made her so different from other women. Goku chuckled in agreement as he licked and nibbled ner neck, also taking in her scent.

"Well he better back off, because your ours." Goku mumbled purring in delight as he gave her neck one last nip.

"Goku since when do you purr? Your a saiyan not a cat." Kagome said highly amused as she laughed.

"I can be anything you want, babe." Goku said kissing her lips gently. Then Kagome remembered her discovery.

"Oh I have something to tell you guys." Kagome said.

"And what is that koi?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm pregnant." Kagome said as she took a deep breath hoping that they'd both be happy.

Goku and Vegeta both took a deep breath as their eyes widened with shock, surprise and happiness.

"We are gonna be a father...again." Goku said as he smirked.

Vegeta nodded, he already had one son, what was one more?

"What is Gohan and Goten going to say that they have a new sibling on the way?" Goku asked more like mumbled to himself.

"Well one I'm sure they'll be over-joyed. I mean who wouldn't?" Kagome said with a bright smile as her chest swelled with happiness.

"And what about Sesshomaru? Toga? Izayoi? Inuyasha? They are after all your family Kagome. Your going to have to tell them as well." Goku retorted as he frowned. He couldn't fanthom what they'd all think. What if Sesshomaru attacks them in retaliation for impreginating his imoto?

"I will tell them you guys. I honestly don't care what Inuyasha thinks." Kagome replied.

With those words said, Kagome grabbed her purse as she pulled out a capsule pressing the button a hellicoptor took place. Kagome smiled as she got into the helicoptor followed by Vegeta and Goku after her.

This was going to be one hell of a shock to her family that was for sure. Kagome frowned, she hadn't been home since the fight between her and Izayoi almost three years ago. Also she absolutely refused to be in the same house as Izayoi. It wasn't that she had anything against humans, it was that they couldn't get along.

Would she get into a fight with Izayoi? Yes.

Would she attempt to kill Izayoi if she pissed her off? Hell yes.

Would she do anything and everything to injure Izayoi if she gets out of line? Fuck yes.

She couldn't stand Izayoi. It was as simple as that.

And so it begins...she so hoped that Izayoi and her wouldn't fight.

A/N: I know this story is a little short...but it is really late so read and review. 


	11. Chapter 11

New World, New Life

Chapter 11: Telling The Family

Kagome, Goku and Vegeta finally arrived at the Taisho mansion. Kagome feared that something would go wrong. Especially since she found out that she was pregnant. Kagome couldn't be more happier, the one thing that Kagome didn't want was to be in the same room as Izayoi. Kagome didn't know what her father was thinking when he mated Izayoi.

Izayoi was the perfect esample of who not to mate. She was a royal bitch, and thought just because she was mated to her father that she could rule over her life and choices. That simply wouldn't do. Kagome wouldn't allow that to happen. Walking slowly to the house, she sighed.

"It will be okay, Kagome. Don't worry," Goku said as he smiled.

Vegeta just grunted, but wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. He tried to comfort his mate's worries without saying anything. Finally in front of the door, Kagome walked in without knocking since it was her home too. She just didn't live there per say. Her father was in the living room reading a newspaper, Izayoi was in the kitchen doing what looked to be making lunch. Sesshomaru was upstairs, most likely working, and Inuyasha must have been off with Nola again. It was such a drag that he'd waste his time with that skank.

"Oh! Kagome! My darling daughter I've missed you! So glad to see you visit!" Kagome's father said happily as he hugged her.

Izayoi turned to see who was in the house, only to frown. Vegeta could see that the woman was none to pleased to see Kagome.

"I see you've finally come back after all this time, Kagome." Izayoi said with a glare shot at Kagome.

"Nice to see you haven't changed a bit, bitch. Go back to the kitchen like the good girl you are and leave us of your presence." Kagome snapped back, her glare twenty times colder then Sesshomaru's even on a bad day.

"Kagome! Please be nice to Izayoi." Her father scolded. Kagome just huffed. There was no way she would ever be nice to that woman.

Kagome sighed, just like she thought. Izayoi would do everything to insult her every chance she got. Again Kagome had nothing against humans, but Izayoi took it to a whole new level. Kagome hated that woman with everything in her body. Why her father wanted her to be nice to her she couldn't understand. Sesshomaru never got scolded for insulting Izayoi, and her human weaknesses. He never got scolded for ignoring her or openly showing his disgust for her. So why did she get scolded?

"I can't be nice to her father. It's impossible. It would be like putting a cat and dog together. We are not compatable." Kagome said shaking her head.

"Oh and I have something to tell you guys. I'm pregnant!" Kagome said excitedly.

Her father gave a howl of joy, he was finally having his first grandchild. Something that Sesshomaru may or may not be giving him sometime soon. Glad that Kagome finally got down to it. Izayoi scoffed.

"So what? The whore finally got herself mated. I'm glad to see that. You can leave now, Kagome." Izayoi said openly showing her disgust.

Kagome glared, her glare warning her to say another word. Vegeta growled displeased with the way the human woman was treating his mate. Goku growled as well, he looked ready to attack her as his body stiffened.

"You have no right to call our mate a whore, human bitch. Call her anything other then her name again and I will be sure to take your head off your shoulders!" Vegeta threatened, he would not stand for this treatment.

Izayoi gasped her eyes widened with horror. Kagome smirked, just like her mate Vegeta to threaten Izayoi. She had seen this coming. Goku chuckled at Vegeta in amusement.

"Did you hear that Inutaisho! That asshole just threatened me! Kick him out!" Izayoi yelled her face red with anger. Kagome laughed.

"I'm sorry, but he won't do that. You see, he's sick of you ordering him around." Kagome said a smirk in place.

"Kagome..." her father said with warning. "Listening Izayoi. I will not kick out Kagome's mates or Kagome. So stop trying to get me to. Now leave."

Izayoi stomped off with anger, her face bright red as she seethed. Kagome laughed it was amusing to see Izayoi lose her cool like that. She was like a child who didn't get her way; something that you wouldn't see Kagome doing ever. But Izayoi took the term child to a whole new level.

Another hour of talking, exchanging stories and laughter Kagome, Vegeta and Goku finally left the Taisho mansion. They hadn't seen Izayoi since her tantrum, Sesshomaru never came down to greet her. That was normal typical Sesshomaru stuff. When Izayoi had called her a whore, she wanted nothing more then to kick Izayoi's ass to hell. But her father wouldn't allow such a thing to happen. He may not have loved Izayoi like he claimed; but he wouldn't allow her to be hurt.

Smiling to herself, Kagome found herself pleased with herself. She had told her father of her pregnancy; she was still angry with Sesshomaru about turning her into a no-one-can-understand-you mutt. So she was glad she hadn't seen Sesshomaru while she was at the mansion.

But she was disappointed that she hadn't seen Inuyasha. She had missed his usual snappy moody personality. If Inuyasha was at the house, he would have had Nola with him. Talk about gross, frowning to herself the three of them got into the helicopter and flew back home. Arriving home, they saw Chichi scolding Goten about not studying. Kagome rolled her eyes, she wasn't going to win with Goten, he never studied. Kagome would be damned if she tried the same thing with Goten. Saiyans were known for fighting, it was in their blood. If Goten wanted to fight, he would bloody damn well fight. Kagome wouldn't keep him held up in a house all day studying.

Kagome had heard about Chichi holding Gohan back when he was child; when they had to save the world from Cell and Freiza. She wanted Gohan to study, and Goku and Gohan wanted to fight to save the world. She knew about Chichi wanting a normal life without fighting. Sadly you couldn't avoid fighting no matter what you did. Chichi was going to lose.

"Chichi let it go already. Goten won't study he never does. He'd rather fight." Kagome said as she approached them.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Chichi yelled, she was still angry about her stealing Goku from her.

"Are you really going to start that here? And why are you even here at this house? I could have sworn Goku told you to stay away from his sons." Kagome said as she raised an eyebrow.

"I live here dumbass!" Chichi hissed, Kagome rolled her eyes.

"No you don't. Goku revoked any access to this house. Leave," Kagome said coldly.

Chichi glared, she wouldn't leave without a fight.

"Chichi, leave." Goku ordered, he glared at his ex wife with a coldness Kagome had never witnessed before. It kind of scared her, because with how black his eyes were it made it seem colder.

Chichi screeched before she got into her car and drove off. Kagome sighed happy that Chichi finally left; she hated that woman. Though Kagome remembered the fights that they had on Kami's lookout, ah good times.

Goten smiled as he noticed his father, Vegeta and Kagome. He was glad that his father had finally found someone to love. And Vegeta he may not have changed, but he could see the happiness in the cold saiyan's eyes.

"Hi dad, how are things?" Goten said as he greeted his father.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Gohan said as he walked out of the house.

"Oh nothing, just chased off an annoying ex wife," Goku said as he chuckled.

"Ah, Chichi. She was always annoying, hey Kagome how are you doing?" Gohan said smiling.

Kagome smiled back, "same old. And you?" Kagome replied.

"Same." Gohan said.

Kagome nodded her head, this was the way a family was supposed to be. Not like hers where her step-mother would insult her every chance she got. Or her brother's throwing insults, or sarcastic remarks. This she could handle. 


	12. Chapter 12

New World, New Life

Chapter 12

It had been a whole nine months since she had seen her family. She was as big as a balloon, and was due to have her baby any day now. Vegeta and Goku were getting more and more excited as the days passed. She was getting more irritable, more moody and of course her emotions kept changing like a girl changes clothes.

Humming to herself, she put her clothes into the wash machine. Handful after handful went into the round contraption as she liked to call it. When all the clothes were in the machine she closed the door to the machine, set it to large load, and colors. When that was done, she pulled the knob and the machine started going. In the next machine, she put all of Goku's and Vegeta's clothes in. One of the many reasons she got two wash machines, and two dryers was so she could do both of their laundry in one go. Sighing she finished putting the clothes into the machine, she set it to large load and colors, then pulled the knob to get it going.

Humming a tuneless song she walked out of the room. When she was about to walk up the stairs, she felt a sharp pain before water splashed at her feet. Screaming in pain, she doubled over. Sadly she was home alone so she couldn't call her mates to come help her. Slowly as she could she climbed the stairs, once at the top she rushed out the door not before grabbing her purse. She swiftly got into her car, even though she wasn't supposed to be driving, she couldn't wait for her mates to come home. She sped off to the hospital all the while whimpering in pain when a contraction came.

Ten minutes later, she parked her car in the parking lot, got out of her car and rushed inside the emergency side of the hospital.

"Hello, can I help you?" a nurse asked with a warm smile.

"having...a...baby!" Kagome managed to get out before she gasped in pain. The nurse got up from her chair and rushed over to her with a wheelchair. When she got Kagome seated into the chair, she started moving her to the birthing rooms.

Minutes later, they dressed her in a ugly blue hospital gown, setting her on a hospital bed. Kagome was panting, whimpering and yelping in pain. The contractions were coming closer together. The doctors rushed, two of them surrounded her as they prepared her for birth.

"Good, you are dialated, that means it's time. Nola hold her down please." The doctor said as he stood in front of her legs.

"Now breath, and push!" the doctor said.

Kagome screamed as she pushed, she took two big breaths before she pushed again. The doctor smiled, and motioned for her to push again. So she did, screaming again she pushed.

"Oh I see the head! Push!" the doctor said excitedly.

Kagome eager to get the baby out, pushed again she screamed as the pain got worse. Kagome didn't know it would hurt this much. Where were her mates? She needed them badly. Did they feel her pain? She sure hoped they did because she then could laugh at their pain. To be giving birth alone, was terrible. Where were they? Where had they gone? Why weren't they home? What were they doing? Who were they with?

All these questions went through her head. She could say she was far from pleased.

"GOKU, VEGETA WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!" Kagome screamed loudly as she snarled, then pushed harder.

A shrill cry filled the air, then she felt another sharp pain. She screamed and started pushing. A few minutes later another shrill cry filled the air. Kagome trying to catch a peak of her babies raised her head.

"Congratulations, you just birthed two healthy baby girls." The doctor said happily. One doctor took one to clean off, and another cleaned the other one.

The doctors came back ten minutes later with the babies in their arms.

"What will you name them?" the doctor asked.

"Mayuri and Ami Higurashi-Taisho." Kagome said.

It had been hours since the births of her twin daughters. They both looked like her and her mates. Ami had midnight black blue hair, and sapphire blue eyes much like her own eyes. And Mayuri had pitch black eyes much like both of her mates and midnight black blue hair. Each of her daughters had a thin pitch black tail that matched Vegeta's. And each of them had a crescent moon in the middle of their foreheads.

Her darling babies.

Ami and Mayuri.

'I will punish my mates for leaving me to give birth alone in a hospital. They will pay...' Kagome thought bitterly and angrily. Beside her her babies rested peacefully.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Will make the next one longer! 


	13. Author Note Not An Update!

I am SO sorry, I had forgotten all about this story, and because of that I lost inspiration to write more chapters. This story will not be continued, once again I am sorry.

I know many of you readers were enjoying this story. But currently I'm working on a new story that needs my out-most attention.

Most sincere condolences,

SapphireKageKyuura


End file.
